Historia jednego kuligu
by die Otter
Summary: Śniegiem pokryły się stepy Rohanu. Słońce odbija się od niego i oślepia wszystkich. Młody Eomer wpada na pomysł zrobienia kuligu. W planach tych przeszkadza mu młodsza siostra… Co takiego zmalowała Eowina? Dlaczego Eomer wstydzi się pokazać swoje sanie?


**Historia jednego kuligu **

Śniegiem pokryły się stepy Rohanu. Gdy któryś z mieszkańców Edoras wyjrzał z okna, pierwszym co ujrzał były tysiące drobniutkich śnieżynek w ich szalonym powietrznym tańcu. Dopiero gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił się do tego widoku, spomiędzy wirujących płatków wyłaniały się inne obrazy. Drogi ukryte pod puchowym dywanem i wydeptane w nich wąskie ścieżki, wciąż na nowo zasypywane śniegiem. Konie wytrwale brnące przez zaspy, w których ludzie nieraz zapadali się po pierś. Domy pokryte warstwami śniegu, wyglądające jakby całe były z niego ulepione. Gór zaś niemal wcale nie było widać w tej zamieci. A śnieg wciąż padał i padał, wytrwale, choć stopniowo pokrywając świat oślepiającą bielą.

Śnieg nie był w Rohanie rzadkością, jednak od wielu lat nie widziano go w takich ilościach. Dlatego też co młodsi Rohańczycy, siłą zatrzymani w domach z powodu śnieżycy, z podnieceniem i zniecierpliwieniem czekali chwili, gdy zawieja się skończy i nareszcie będą mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Tymczasem zaś do perfekcji doskonalili zdolność doprowadzania dorosłych do szału.

Nie inaczej było z mieszkańcami Złotego Dworu...

- Zgiń, przepadnij! - wrzasnął Eomer, zamierzając się mieczem na wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Theodred z hukiem odstawił tarczę, którą właśnie czyścił.  
- Musisz tak hałasować? - spytał gniewnie.  
- Trenuję, nie widzisz? - odparł Eomer niewzruszenie, składając się do następnego sztychu.  
- Nie możesz zająć się czymś innym? Głowa mi już pęka od tych wrzasków.  
- Na przykład czym? - Eomer buntowniczo spojrzał na starszego kuzyna.  
- Na przykład... - Theodred zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Na przykład mógłbyś wyczyścić swoje sanie. Na pewno ci się przydadzą kiedy śnieżyca się skończy.  
- Sanie? Już wiem, Theodredzie, zorganizujmy kulig! - wykrzyknął Eomer. - Ale taki prawdziwy, jak te, o których opowiada twój ojciec. Będzie naprawdę szybka jazda, najlepiej wyścigi, a potem wielkie ognisko, śpiewy i może jeszcze mały turniej! - chłopak coraz bardziej zapalał się do tego pomysłu.  
- Co to jest ten kulig? - Zaciekawiona Eowina podniosła głowę znad książki.  
- To taka zabawa, gdzie wszyscy jeżdżą saniami, ścigają się, spadają w śnieg i jest wspaniale – wyjaśnił siostrze Eomer. - Ale to nie jest zabawa dla małych dziewczynek – zaznaczył.  
Buzia dziewczynki wykrzywiła się niebezpiecznie, więc Theodred szybko dodał:  
- Ale bardzo nam się przyda twoja pomoc. Na przykład pomożesz Eomerowi czyścić sanie.  
- A będę mogła je ozdobić?  
- Żadnych ozdób, wykluczone! - zaprotestował Eomer stanowczo. - Sanie to sanie, a nie jakaś lalka!  
- Właśnie że sanie muszą być ozdobione! Takie z kwiatkami, i wieńcami, i dzwoneczkami, jak w tej historii o...  
- Powiedziałem, nie ma mowy!  
- Ależ Eomerze, chyba nie zabronisz Eowinie powiesić kilka dzwoneczków na twoich saniach? - Theodred znów stanął w obronie dziewczynki i świętego spokoju.  
- Dzwonki, zgoda. – przystał Eomer łaskawie. - Ale żadnych kwiatów.  
- Zgoda! - odparła Eowina, po męsku wyciągając rękę w stronę brata. Eomer uścisnął dłoń siostry, a Theodred odetchnął z ulgą i pomyślał, że może choć na chwilę w tym domu zapanuje spokój.  
- A będę mogła zapleść koniom grzywy w warkoczyki? - Eowina tak łatwo się nie poddawała.  
- Wykluczone! Warkocze są dziewczyńskie!  
- Nieprawda, koń wuja Theodena często ma warkocze.  
- Wuj Theoden to zupełnie inna sprawa. Ale ja nie życzę sobie żadnych warkoczy, zrozumiano?  
- Bo jesteś głupi! A warkocze są takie eleganckie.  
- Eowino, powiedziałem już, że ...  
- A siatka? - przerwał mu Theodred. - Co powiesz na to, żeby zapleść grzywy w siatkę? To wygląda nawet bardziej elegancko niż warkocze.  
- Eowina nie umie zrobić siatki – zauważył Eomer.  
- A ty nie umiesz zrobić warkoczy! - zaperzyła się dziewczynka.  
- To nic, pomogę jej – zaoferował się Theodred. O dziwo żadne z rodzeństwa nie zaprotestowało. Najwyraźniej siatka zadowalała zmysł estetyczny Eowiny, nie godząc przy tym w poczucie męskości jej brata. Konflikt został zażegnany.

Minął kolejny dzień, a śnieg ciągle padał. Niczym nie zniechęceni Eomer i Theodred zasiedli w pustej jak zwykle Sali Obrad, by omówić szczegóły kuligu. Przestronna, bogato zdobiona Sala Obrad z rzadka już była używana, nikt więc nie tracił czasu i opału, by zimą odpowiednio ją ogrzewać. W związku z tym wystarczyło spędzić tam choć kilka minut, by przemarznąć na wskroś. Pomimo to Eomer uparł się, by to właśnie tam odbyć naradę. Teraz więc siedzieli, trzęsąc się z zimna, w najzaciszniejszym kącie ogromnej komnaty. Eomer, dumny i szczęśliwy, przewodził obradom, starając się nie dzwonić zbyt głośno zębami, a kiedy mówił, z jego ust wydobywał się obłoczek pary. Theodred ukradkiem poprawił kołnierz, starając się zatrzymać choć trochę ciepła i z zazdrością spojrzał na Eowinę. Dziewczynka z wypiekami na twarzy biegała po sali, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się zdobiącym ją obrazom i gobelinom.  
- Kto to jest?- zapytała nagle, wskazując na wielki obraz, wiszący nad kominkiem.  
- To król Brytta, zwany „umiłowanym". - Theodred z ulgą pomyślał, że przynajmniej na lekcjach historii zdarzało mu się uważać.  
- A to pewnie Eorl Młody na Felarófie? - Eomer dołączył do nich.  
- Zgadza się.  
- A to? - Eowina wskazała na gobelin. - To wszystko ten sam człowiek?  
- Tak, Eowino – odpowiedział jej cierpliwie starszy kuzyn. - Ten gobelin przedstawia życie Helma Żelaznorękiego.  
- Całe życie? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka.  
- Najważniejsze wydarzenia. Dawniej w zwyczaju było przedstawianie bohaterskich czynów, nie tylko na tkaninach i obrazach, ale też na przykład na tarczach.  
- Aha. - Eowina aż otworzyła usta z zaciekawienia. Chętnie zadałaby jeszcze kilka pytań, ale Eomer i Theodred powrócili już do rozmowy na temat kuligu, zostawiając ją samą, zapatrzoną w wielki gobelin.  
- W wyścigu udział weźmie każdy, kto będzie miał własne sanie, zaprzężone w dwa konie...  
- A ja? Ja też będę mogła? - Nie wiadomo kiedy Eowina znalazła się przy nich.  
- Ty jesteś jeszcze trochę za mała, Eowino – odparł Theodred łagodnie.  
- Poza tym już ci mówiłem, że kulig to nie jest zabawa dla małych dziewczynek – dodał Eomer.  
- Więc twierdzisz, że nie pojadę z wami? - Eowina starała się brzmieć groźnie.  
Theodred z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. Z taką miną dziewczynka wyglądała zupełnie jak jej ojciec. Theodred pamiętał jeszcze wuja Eomunda, jak z podobnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na niego, gdy odkrył, że pozwolił trzyletniemu Eomerowi pobawić się swoim nowym sztyletem. W obu przypadkach ta mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.  
I jak zwykle to ja muszę łagodzić ich spory, jęknął w myślach Theodred, a na głos powiedział:  
- Do kuligu zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, zdążymy o tym porozmawiać. Na razie wszyscy mamy mnóstwo pracy. Ty na przykład musisz ozdobić sanie brata - przypomniał dziewczynce.  
- Ma tylko powiesić dzwoneczki! - wtrącił się Eomer.  
- Wiem, wiem! - uspokoiła go Eowina. Theodredowi wydało się, że w uśmiechu dziewczynki kryło się coś podejrzanego. W końcu jednak pokręcił głową i znów pochylił się nad mapą, by obejrzeć wskazaną przez młodszego kuzyna trasę kuligu.

W końcu śnieg przestał padać. Stepy Rohanu pokryte były niczym nie skażoną warstwą bieli. Zazwyczaj przykryte tylko białymi czapami góry zamieniły się całe w śnieżnobiałe monumenty. Gdziekolwiek się nie spojrzało, olśniewająca biel aż biła w oczy. Śnieg skrzył się w słońcu i zachęcał do zabawy. Eowina zaraz po śniadaniu wybrała się wraz z nianią na zimowy spacer połączony z lepieniem bałwana. Eomer i Theodred jakby nawet nie zauważyli zmiany, wciąż siedzieli gdzieś na uboczu, pogrążeni w planach dotyczących zbliżającego się kuligu.

- Dzień dobry, Eomerze.  
- Witaj, panie. - Eomer z trudem wyhamował, omal nie wpadając na wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu Theodena. Złapał jednak równowagę i skłonił się z szacunkom.  
- Już po śnieżycy, a ty ciągle tutaj? Zdaje mi się, że oboje z Eowiną nie mogliście się doczekać zabawy na śniegu.  
- Eowina bawi się z nianią – wyjaśnił Eomer wujowi. - My z Theodredem organizujemy kulig!  
- A tak, słyszałem. Czy i ja także jestem zaproszony? - spytał Theoden z uśmiechem.  
- Oczywiście! - wykrzyknął Eomer. - Będziemy zaszczyceni, jeśli zechcesz pojechać z nami, wuju. Szczególnie, że chcielibyśmy z Theodredem prosić cię o pewną przysługę – dodał nieśmiało chłopak.  
- Słucham? - zainteresował się król.  
- Głównym wydarzeniem naszego kuligu będzie wyścig sań. Chwielibyśmy, byś to ty, panie, wręczył zwycięzcy nagrodę.  
- A co jest tą nagrodą, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
- Jemioła. Theodred to wymyślił! Zwycięzca dostaje wiązkę jemioły i wedle tradycji może pod nią pocałować wybraną przez siebie pannę. Oczywiście każdy wie, że Theodred chce wygrać, żeby... - Eomer urwał, zorientowawszy się, że omal nie powiedział zbyt wiele.  
- Żeby...? - Theoden pytająco uniósł brwi.  
- Eee... No więc Theodred chce... pocałować nianię w podzięce za to, że wychowała jego i mnie, a teraz wychowuje Eowinę! - wykrzyknął Eomer, szczęśliwy, że znalazł wyjście z pułapki, w którą się sam zapędził.  
- Ach tak... - Theoden postanowił udać, że uwierzył w wyjaśnienie siostrzeńca. - Bardzo chwalebny pomysł. Dobrze więc, Eomerze, zrobimy tak: z największą przyjemnością pojadę z wami i wręczę tę nagrodę zwycięzcy, pod warunkiem jednak, że pozwolisz twojej siostrze jechać z nami. Eowinie bardzo zależy, by wziąć udział w tym kuligu i prosiła mnie o wstawiennictwo u ciebie. Nie musisz się martwić o jej bezpieczeństwo, pojedzie moimi saniami i będę miał ją na oku. Zgoda?  
- Zgoda. I dziękuję. - Eomer skłonił się raz jeszcze, w duchu wygrażając siostrze za przeciągnięcie króla na swoją stronę. - Czy wolno mi teraz odejść? Theodred na mnie czeka.  
- Idź, oczywiście – odparł Theoden, z rozbawieniem przyglądając się emocjom, widocznym na twarzy chłopca. Eomer biegiem ruszył w stronę Sali Obrad, którą teraz już król kazał ogrzewać i która, choć wciąż daleka od przytulnej, stała się przez to przynajmniej znośna.

Dni mijały szybko i w końcu nadeszła wiekopomna chwila. Każdy, kto coś znaczył w Edoras i okolicy, kazał zaprzęgać najlepsze konie do sań. Kwiat młodzieży Rohanu zgromadził się przed Złotym Dworem, a każdy marzył tylko o tym, by zwyciężyć w wielkim wyścigu i skraść całusa tej jedynej, najpiękniejszej (choć nie wszyscy zgadzali się co do jej osoby). Wśród panien prym wiodła Theina, smukła dziewczyna o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, która swą nieprzeciętną, egzotyczną urodę zawdzięczała matce, pochodzącej z Gondoru. Theina, wraz z dwiema przyjaciółkami przekonywała wszystkich, że to ją wybierze zwycięzca wyścigu. Ponieważ zaś było to wielce prawdopodobne, niejedna z towarzyszek rzucała jej spojrzenia pełne zazdrości. Tym bardziej więc wszyscy niecierpliwie czekali chwili wyruszenia kuligu, która z niejasnych przyczyn się opóźniała.

- Powiedział, że nie jedzie, najjaśniejszy panie. - Niania złożyła głęboki ukłon przed królem.  
- Jak to nie jedzie?  
- Zamknął się w swojej komnacie i nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. I jeszcze groził panience Eowinie.  
- Poczekajcie tu, sam z nim porozmawiam – westchnął Theoden, zawracając.  
- Eomerze! - zawołał, pukając do drzwi komnaty siostrzeńca.  
- Nigdzie nie jadę!  
- Eomerze, otwórz drzwi! - powiedział Theoden bardziej stanowczo i tym razem Eomer usłuchał. Po chwili ciszy drzwi się otworzyły i ukazała się w nich czerwona od gniewu twarz młodzieńca.  
- Co się stało, chłopcze? Przecież jeszcze wczoraj nie mogłeś się doczekać tego kuligu.  
- Niech ona wyjaśni! - warknął Eomer, wskazując na Eowinę, która przezornie ukryła się za królem.  
- Ja tylko ozdobiłam ci sanie, tak jak chciałeś – odparła niewinnie dziewczynka.  
- Jak JA chciałem? Czekaj, niech no ja cię tylko dorwę! - Eomer ruszył w jej stronę, ale Theoden go przytrzymał.  
- Eowino, idź do niani i powiedz jej, że zaraz przyjdziemy.  
- Ale... - zaprotestowali brat i siostra chórem.  
- Idź, proszę. - Eowina, popchnięta lekko przez wuja z ociąganiem ruszyła przed siebie. Theoden poczekał, aż dziewczynka się oddali i zwrócił się do siostrzeńca:  
- A teraz, młody człowieku, może wyjaśnisz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
Eomer pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany.  
- Lepiej, żebyś sam to zobaczył, wuju – mruknął i ruszył przodem.

Poprowadził bocznymi schodami na tylny dziedziniec, gdzie znajdowały się stajnie i wozownie. Stały tam już zaprzęgnięte sanie, dwa z przodu, trzecie ukryte za nimi. Ku zdziwieniu króla, wszyscy stajenni najpierw kłaniali się wyjątkowo nisko, potem zaś uciekali pospiesznie. Obok królewskich sań czekali już Theodred i niania z Eowiną. Razem podeszli do stojących z tyłu sań Eomera. Na ich widok Theoden zatrzymał się, zszokowany, Theodred parsknął śmiechem, a Eomer z rezygnacją pochylił głowę. Tylko Eowina, niczym nie zrażona, złapała wuja za rękę i pociągnęła go dalej.  
- Ładne? - zapytała z dumą. - Sama to namalowałam! Tymi farbami, które niania dała mi na urodziny. To są sceny z życia Eomera. To znaczy z przyszłości, bo on jeszcze nie zrobił nic takiego naprawdę bohaterskiego. Ale zrobi, na pewno!  
- To jest Eomer? - Theodred podszedł bliżej i ze śmiechem wskazał na szaro-zieloną poczwarę z ogromną, jaskrawożółtą głową.  
- Tak! Tutaj ujeżdża dzikiego rumaka! - Rumak był o połowę mniejszy od jeźdźca, z wyjątkowo długim ogonem i przypominał bardziej jaszczurkę, niż konia.  
- A tu? - Theodred już rozpoznawał żółtogłowego stwora. - To jest Eomer, a te czarne plamy z kolcami wokół niego?  
- To są orkowie. I to nie żadne kolce, tylko kły i szable – wyjaśniała cierpliwie Eowina.  
- Aha. A tu? Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Tu Eomer rozdeptuje węża? - Theodred bawił się coraz lepiej.  
- To nie wąż, tylko związany wuj Theoden, którego uwięzili orkowie, a Eomer ratuje go z niewoli.  
Theodred parsknął głośnym śmiechem, co Eowina wzięła za dowód uznania.  
- Chodź, zobaczysz z drugiej strony!  
Theodred ruszył za nią i wtedy jego oczom ukazał się wymalowany na tyle sań wielki, różowy napis: Eomer Wspaniały.  
- Wystarczy! - powiedział stanowczo król Theoden, widząc po mnie Eomera, że chłopak zaraz wybuchnie. - Nianiu, Eowina jest za lekko ubrana. Proszę zabrać ją do środka i dać jej jeszcze jeden płaszcz. Theodredzie, marsz do swoich sań. - Tylko Eowina próbowała się jeszcze opierać, lecz i ona uległa surowemu spojrzeniu króla i po chwili Theoden i Eomer zostali sami.  
- Eomerze – zaczął król cicho. - Wiesz, że twoja siostra miała jak najlepsze zamiary. - Eomer tylko prychnął. - Posłuchaj, Eomerze – kontynuował Theoden. - W oczach twojej siostry jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem. To wielki zaszczyt, ale też wielka odpowiedzialność. Jesteś dla Eowiny wzorem zachowania. Tylko od ciebie zależy jaki przykład jej dasz.  
- To znaczy, że mam jej jeszcze podziękować za... to? - wykrzyknął Eomer z oburzeniem.  
- To znaczy, że jeśli nie chcesz jej głęboko zranić, powinieneś nie okazywać jej otwarcie, co myślisz o... tym.  
- Ale ja nie mogę pojechać czymś takim! Zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko! - jęknął Eomer.  
- Próbowałeś to zmyć? - zapytał Theoden z nadzieją.  
- Nic z tego. Wszyscy próbowaliśmy, ale te farby są wyjątkowo odporne. A nie ma żadnych innych sań, którymi mógłbym pojechać.  
- Możesz pojechać moimi- zaoferował Theoden.  
- Wybacz, panie, ale twoje sanie są zbyt duże i ciężkie. Nie miałbym w nich żadnych szans podczas wyścigu.  
- Spójrz na to z innej strony, może twoi przeciwnicy tak się zapatrzą na te malunki, że popełnią jakiś strategiczny błąd – pocieszył go wuj. - Tyle pracowałeś nad organizacją tego kuligu. Chyba nie pozwolisz by przez drobną przeszkodę ominęła cię taka przyjemność. Odwagi, młodzieńcze, czy Fram pokonałby smoka Skata, gdyby uległ swemu lękowi?  
- Ale ja nie mogę. Wszyscy mnie wyśmieją. Wuju, co ja mam zrobić? - Eomer wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.  
- A co powiesz na to, byśmy ja i Eowina pojechali z tobą twoimi saniami? Wtedy nikt nie ośmieli się otwarcie z ciebie drwić. A ja chętnie zobaczę, jak powozisz.  
Ta propozycja sprawiła, że Eomer choć trochę się rozchmurzył.  
- Naprawdę mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić, panie?  
- Oczywiście. A więc ruszamy?  
- Ruszamy!- Eomer uśmiechnął się blado.

I nareszcie ruszyli. Licznym zastępem opuszczali Edoras, a po drodze przyłączały się do nich coraz to kolejne sanie. Konie szły dziarsko, wzbijając w niebo tumany śniegu. Zostawiane przez zaprzęgi ślady wyraźnie odcinały się od niczym więcej nie skażonej białej pokrywy. Promienie słońca, szczęśliwe, że po tylu dniach nareszcie wydrążyły sobie drogę poprzez chmury, z nową siłą pracowały, by oblać stepy i góry swoim ciepłym światłem. Śnieg skrzył się w tych promieniach, jakby był złożony z setek maleńkich klejnotów. Przyroda zdawała się być głęboko uśpiona. Drzewa pokryte były grubymi czapami, a białe wierzchołki gór niewiele się odznaczały od jasnego nieba. Nigdzie nie słychać było poćwierkiwania ptaków, gdyż nieliczne, które postanowiły przetrwać zimę w Rohanie, odleciały, spłoszone dźwiękami kuligu. Młodzież dokazywała, pokrzykując wesoło przy akompaniamencie dziesiątek dzwoneczków. Ze wszystkich stron dobiegały radosne śmiechy i śpiewy, które, powielane echem, niosły się hen w dal ponad stepami Rohanu. Nieustannie przechwalano się, zakładano i ścigano, ku uciesze kibicującym młodym Rohańczykom panien. Stateczniejsi zaś uczestnicy kuligu, choć pobłażliwymi uśmiechami kwitowali szaleństwa młodości, w duchu z rozrzewnieniem wspominali kuligi z dawnych lat, o których dziś opowiadali synom i wnukom.

Eomer całą swoją uwagę skupił na dwójce karych rumaków, którymi kierował. Z jednej strony powodowała nim chęć zaimponowanie wujowi swoim umiejętnym powożeniem, z drugiej obawiał się nawet spojrzeć na pozostałych uczestników kuligu, obawiając się ujrzeć ich kpiące uśmiechy. Jeszcze zanim opuścili dziedziniec Meduseld Theodred kilkakrotnie zwrócił się do niego „Eomerze Wspaniały" i gdyby usłyszał te same słowa z ust kogoś obcego, chłopak był pewny, że żadna siła nie powstrzymałaby go przed powrotem, choćby i na piechotę, do Edoras.

- Jak tam, Eomerze Zwapniały? - Theodred wyszczerzył zęby i popędził swoje konie, by uniknąć reprymendy ojca. Eomer pogroził mu pięścią, ale na szczęście miejsce Theodreda zajęły sanie Irdrona, jednego z doradców króla. Eomer pozdrowił go uprzejmie, a potem znów skupił się na powożeniu. Dopiero gdy poważny głos Irdrona zastąpił piskliwy szczebiot Eowiny, Eomer znów nadstawił uszu.  
- Eomerowi nie podobają się moje malunki, prawda?  
- Ależ skąd, on tylko był bardzo zaskoczony.  
- Oczywiście, przecież to miała być niespodzianka! - odparła z dumą dziewczynka.  
- I z całą pewnością ci się udała. - W głosie Theodena zabrzmiało rozbawienie.  
- To dlaczego Eomer był taki zły i nie chciał jechać? Na pewno mu się nie podobały. A ja tak się nad nimi męczyłam! - powiedziała Eowina płaczliwie.  
- To nie tak, Eowino – próbował ją pocieszać król. - Wiesz, że twój brat to bardzo uczciwy młody człowiek. Nie chciał jechać, bo obawiał się, że inni będą mu zazdrościli tak pięknie ozdobionych sań, a Eomer wie, jak ważne jest uczciwe współzawodnictwo.  
- To przeze mnie Eomer jest nieuczciwy? - zapytała dziewczynka z obawą.  
- Skądże – brnął dalej Theoden. - Już sobie to wyjaśniliśmy i jestem pewien, że Eomer jeszcze ci podziękuje za te piękne ozdoby. - Eomer pomyślał, że gdyby się teraz odwrócił, ujrzałby doskonale sobie znane znaczące spojrzenie.  
- To dobrze – odpowiedziała z ulgą Eowina. - Bo ja naprawdę uważam, że on jest wspaniały – dodała ciszej, ale Eomer zdołał ją usłyszeć i zarumienił się lekko na te słowa. Nie potrafił już dłużej być wściekły na siostrę, lecz nie umiał także puścić w niepamięć tego, na jakie pośmiewisko go wystawiła jej niespodzianka. Zaraz jednak jego rozmyślania utonęły w pieśni, którą ktoś zaintonował, a wszyscy uczestnicy kolejno przyłączali się do śpiewu. Po całych stepach Rohanu rozniosły się słowa:

Ciągną, ciągną sanie Rohańskie koniki.  
Hej, jadą w saniach panny, przy nich rycerzyki.  
Coraz który krzyknie nie wiadomo na co.  
Hej, echo odpowiada, bo mu za to płacą.

Spod kopyt lecą skry, hej lecą skry  
Zmarznięta ziemia drży, hej ziemia drży  
Dziewczyna tuli się, hej tuli się  
Z kopyta kulig rwie, hej kulig rwie  
Patrz gwiazdy świecą w domach, nisko na dnie  
Z kopyta kulig rwie...

I rwąc z kopyta kulig przybył nareszcie na miejsce, w którym miał się rozpocząć wielki wyścig. Jego uczestnicy zatrzymali się, by dać odpocząć koniom, pozostali zaś ruszyli naprzód, by na mecie witać zwycięzców. Król Theoden i jego siostrzenica mieli się przesiąść do sań królewskich. Wysiadając, Theoden położył dłoń na ramieniu Eomera.  
- Masz pewną rękę i dużo oleju w głowie, synu.- Eomer pokraśniał z dumy, słysząc te słowa. - Życzę ci powodzenia podczas wyścigu.  
- Powodzenia! -zawołała Eowina, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. I nagle Eomer poczuł się jak rycerz, wyruszający na daleką i niebezpieczną wyprawę.  
- Dziękuję. Eomer Wspaniały zrobi wszystko, by powrócić jako zwycięzca – odparł ze śmiechem, czując, jak jego gniew ulatnia się powoli, a jego miejsce zajmuje podniecenie zbliżającą się chwilą rozpoczęcia wyścigu.

W końcu ta chwila nadeszła. Rząd sań ustawił się na linii startu. Trwały ostatnie zakłady i przechwałki. Życzono sobie wzajemnie szczęścia, w duchu mając nadzieję na niespełnienie tych życzeń. Eomer wciąż stosował filozofię nie patrzenia na nikogo i na nic, prócz swoich karoszy i drogi przed nimi. Z prawej usłyszał głos Theodreda:  
- Trzymaj się blisko mnie, to może przyjedziesz jako drugi. - Skinął więc głową, nie spoglądając nawet na kuzyna.  
Poczekaj, jeszcze się policzymy za tego Eomera Zwapniałego, pomyślał mściwie.

Ruszyli równo, z miejsca galopem. Początkowo szli łeb w łeb, ale już po chwili kilka zaprzęgów wyforsowało się naprzód, kilka też zostało w tyle. Eomer popędził konie, chcąc dogonić czoło wyścigu. Wtedy jednak jego wzrok padł na jadącego obok Theodreda, który, ku zdziwieniu Eomera, wyraźnie powstrzymywał swój rwący się do przodu zaprzęg.

A więc to tak, pomyślał chłopak. Oszczędzamy siły?

I zwolnił także, dostosowując się do prędkości narzuconej przez kuzyna. Jechali gdzieś w środkowej części grupy, jednak choć oni nie zmieniali tempa, coraz więcej sań pozostawało w tyle.

Całe szczęście, że mam dostęp do koni z królewskich stajni, pomyślał Eomer. Mało które mogą się równać z naszymi.

Ale ku jego zdziwieniu i zaprzęg Theodreda zaczął powoli słabnąć. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jaką przewagę ma nad pozostałymi zawodnikami. Podczas gdy inni od rana galopowali we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, ścigali się i bawili, on jechał wciąż tym samym, spokojnym, równym tempem, jakie wymuszała na nim obecność króla i siostry. Tak więc teraz, kiedy wszystkie konie były już zmęczone po całym dniu drogi, jego karosze nareszcie mogły się wybiegać, z radością więc rwały do przodu. Pomny jednak na taktykę kuzyna, Eomer powstrzymywał zwierzęta aż do ostatniej prostej. Wtedy krzyknął:  
- Do zobaczenia na mecie! - i ruszył co koń wyskoczy do przodu. Bez trudu zrównał się z trzecim z kolei zawodnikiem, następnie wyprzedził go i powoli zaczął doganiać dwa czołowe zaprzęgi. Widział już z daleka metę, kiedy wreszcie dogonił pierwszego zawodnika. Próbował go wyprzedzić, ale bezskutecznie. Konie tamtego, choć zlane potem, pędziły przed siebie, jakby sam wiatr chciały prześcignąć. Eomer popędził swoje karosze jeszcze bardziej, sanie sunęły gładko po śniegu, a liczne dzwoneczki, zawieszone przy nich przez Eowinę dzwoniły jak szalone. Przeciwnik, w którym Eomer rozpoznał Nolina, jednego z przyjaciół Theodreda, odwrócił się na chwilę, chcąc zobaczyć śmiałka, który zdołał go doścignąć. Spojrzał na zaprzęg Eomera i zamarł z mieszanką szoku i drwiny na twarzy.  
Malunki Eowiny tak na niego podziałały! przemknęło przez głowę Eomerowi. Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej nad tym rozmyślać. Rumaki przeciwnika, przez chwilę niczym nie poganiane, zwolniły nieco, w czym Eomer upatrzył swoją szansę. Popędził konie, zmuszając je do największego wysiłku i, wyprzedzając zaledwie o długość końskiego nosa siwki Nolina, przekroczył linię mety jako zwycięzca.

Sam jeszcze nie dowierzał swojemu szczęściu, gdy znalazł się w tłumie gratulujących mu osób. Zapomniawszy już o obiecanej zemście, z radością przyjął wieść o tym, że jego kuzyn zajął trzecie miejsce. Na ziemię sprowadził go dopiero konspiracyjny szept Nolina:  
- Gratuluję zwycięstwa. Zastanów się tylko dobrze, kogo zaszczycisz swoją nagrodą.

Eomer poczuł, że znów się rumieni. W najśmielszych nawet marzeniach nie przypuszczał, że może wygrać wyścig. Prawdę mówiąc był przekonany, że zwycięzca okaże się Theodred. Teraz więc, gdy uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał na oczach całego dworu pocałować którąś z dziewcząt, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię, ale nie miałby już nawet na to czasu nawet gdyby chciał, bo właśnie ogłoszono, że król Theoden ma wręczyć nagrodę zwycięzcy wyścigu.  
- Już po mnie – mruknął cicho i szedł pośród oklasków i wiwatów, czując się, jakby szedł na ścięcie. Nie słyszał nawet słów, jakie wypowiedział król wręczając mu tę nieszczęsną gałązkę jemioły. W myślach robił szybki przegląd znajomych panien obecnych na kuligu, ale żadnej z nich nie miał ani odwagi ani ochoty pocałować. Gdzieś jeszcze przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, by pocałować Theinę i w ten sposób zemścić się na kuzynie za wymyślenie takiej nagrody, ale czuł, że nie znajdzie w sobie dość odwagi, by to zrobić. Potem król odsunął się i Eomer został sam ze swoją jemiołą, rumieńcem i przerażeniem. Rozglądając się, dojrzał drobną figurkę stojącą na uboczu i wtedy w głowie zaświtał mu pewien pomysł.

- Eowino, siostro moja. W dowód wdzięczności za twój talent artystyczny, z jakim raczyłaś ozdobić moje zwycięskie sanie, wręczam ci te oto gałązkę jemioły, prosząc, byś pozwoliła mi w jej cieniu ucałować twoje szlachetne czoło. - I mam nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt patetycznie, dodał w myślach.  
Eowina pokraśniała z radości, ale ze spokojem godnym statecznej matrony odparła, naśladując ton brata:  
- Eomerze, gratuluję ci twego zwycięstwa i dziękuję za zaszczyt, jakim mnie obdarzyłeś. Z radością pozwalam ci na ten pocałunek. - I z uśmiechem uniosła głowę, stając na palcach, by Eomer nie musiał się zbyt nisko pochylać. Jako że jednak dziewczynek w jej wieku zazwyczaj nie stać na tak długą powagę, za chwilę z głośnym śmiechem rzuciła się bratu na szyję.  
- Więc jednak ci się podobały! - zawołała z radością. - Wiedziałam, że wygrasz, Eomerze Wspaniały.  
Tym razem słysząc ten epitet, Eomer również wybuchnął śmiechem.

Krótki zimowy dzień miał się już ku końcowi. Słońce zaszło, jakby znużone tak ciężką pracą, jaką jest ogrzewanie skutej mrozem ziemi. Na stepie zapłonęły ogniska, w powietrze uniósł się zapach pieczonych mięs i głos śpiewanych pieśni. Było już dobrze po północy, gdy pierwsze sanie powróciły do Edoras, co wytrwalsi zaś bawili się aż do samego rana.

Następnego poranka Theodred zastał Eomera samotnie jedzącego śniadanie. Przysiadł się więc do niego i zagadnął:  
- Jak tam nastrój po wczorajszym kuligu? Przyznasz, że zabawa była przednia.  
- Nawet mi o tym nie wspominaj! - warknął Eomer w odpowiedzi. - Skompromitowałem się na wieki! Już zawsze będę pośmiewiskiem całego Rohanu!- dodał głosem pełnym rozpaczy.  
- Jak to? - zdziwił się Theodred. - Myślałem, że już wybaczyłeś Eowinie te pomalowane sanie. W końcu nawet wyszło ci to na dobre, Nolin mówił mi, że jak je zobaczył na chwilę przed metą, to tak go zatkało, że zapomniał gdzie jest.  
- Nie chodzi o to – jęknął Eomer.  
- A o co? - Teraz już Theodred był naprawdę zdziwiony.  
- Nie mów, że tego nie widziałeś!- Kolejny jęk.  
- Czego nie widziałem?  
- Tego, że w drodze powrotnej zasnąłem z głową na ramieniu króla jak jakiś dzieciak! Wszyscy to widzieli, jestem tego pewien! I już nigdy nikt nie będzie mnie brał na poważne!

Theodred nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie zważając na zrozpaczoną minę kuzyna, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

KONIEC


End file.
